Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of thermoreflectivity and more particularly, to thermoreflectivity and anti-counterfeiting measures.
A common problem among many consumer goods is counterfeiting, specifically in the computer industry and luxury goods market. Currently several anti-counterfeiting techniques exist, such as holograms, watermarks, color-changing inks, etc. Unfortunately, many of these anti-counterfeiting techniques are vulnerable to replication. Because many anti-counterfeiting techniques are vulnerable to replication, it can be difficult to distinguish authentic products from their counterfeit counterparts.